To Be A Ninja
by evee11
Summary: Mizu suddenly finds her way into the Naruto World and the longer she stays the more she forgets of her own world. She is not a Mary Sue, her Kekki Genki allows her to copy any jutsu, like sharingan but without the limitations of no kekki genki. But theres a set back that will be shown later. And shes the jinchurikki of the 10 tails so the story will be rewritten. T for Language.


Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

**To Be a Ninja!(Naruto)Chap1- Enter Mizu Yume **

_An otaku girl who loves watching naruto becomes apart of it! So begin! Oh and yes, I am using some names from other animes like Anderson (Yu-gi-oh GX) and Greyson (Fairy Tail)__Top of Form 2_

_Lets also assume I own nothing but my imagination. Now this story is also on Quizilla under one of my accounts, DragoMaidenWitch. This is gonna be revised. _

Bottom of Form 2

Name: Mizu Yume (Mizu means Water and Yume means Dream so Water Dream)  
Age: 12

Looks:Black hair with red high lights, blue eyes  
Likes: Black, Red, Wolves, Dragons, Anime, Ice Cream, Drawing, Reading, Writing, Swimming, and Fiction.  
Hates: Pink, Fangirls, Squealers, Flirts, Jerks, and Pompus People.  
Hobbies: Readin, Drawing, Writing, andSwimming.  
Dreams: Was to be a Marinebiologist but now she wants to have great adventures and too meet all her favorite characters.  
~Start~  
I stood at the police station again, looking at the floor, my mother yelling at me.

"Why can't you be normal!? I mean, trying to hurt that guy with a kunai!? What is a Kunai anyways! I swear Lily, look at me!" My mother yelled. 

"My name is Mizu!" I said quietly yet forcefully. 

"What!? I am your mother! I named you!" She angrily shouted at me. I held up the paper the judge gave me yesterday. 

"I legally changed my name to Mizu Yume." I said blankly. She snatched the paper from me. I knew she was looking it over because she was quiet for a few minutes. 

"You are 12 years old! The judge had no right! Also, whats wrong with Lily Anderson!" She yelled. 

"Yah he did. Because of the fact that my father is unknown, I had every right to change my last name. As for my first, he said that age only mattered with the last name." I said. 

"Your a child! How would you know?" She snapped. 

"I've been reading a book of laws since I was ten, looking at loopholes incase I wanted to change my life." I said smirking. 

"Mrs. Anderson. Thank you for your patience. There will be no charges, in fact, we should be thanking your daughter. That man was holding 8 children hostage. 4 boys and 4 girls." The policeman that arrested me said. I smirked, ha! Point one for Mizu! 

"Was one of them..." She began but grew quiet and my hands clenched, that ment that he shook his head no. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson, Merrick wasn't amoung them. We believe that thought however is what drove your daughter to attack him. Witnesses said she saw him lure a child into his car and rode her bike to follow him." The man said reading a piece of paper. I knew because I heard the crinkling sound that paper made when it was being handled. 

"Thank you anyways Mr. Greyson." My mother said. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, me grabbing my bag quick enought to not lose it. She threw me in the car and went to the other side, getting in as well. "How did I end up with a dilenquent like you! If the bastard had taken you instead of Merrick, we wouldn't be having this problem!" She yelled at me. I was quiet as she drove us home. I don't get it. I had a 4.0 grade average and a promising future. Why did she hate me so much? Oh ya, she wanted a Jock, a sports kid. She wanted me to play soccer, tennis and/or be a cheerleader. She wanted Merrick to be a basketball, football, and baseball star. Merrick was great at all those sports, me, I was good at sports too and was on the softball team but that didn't fit with my mom's plans since no one became a star athelete playing softball. At least thats what she said. I was always the disappointing twin. The youngest and most said our father left because he wasn't ready for a daughter, that he just wanted a son. After getting home she stomped to the kitchen. 

"Go to your room, I don't even want to see you!" She yelled taking out her bottle of wine. I took my shoes off and went upstairs. Shutting my door and putting my stuff on the bed. Turning on my computer, I went on and started watching Naruto episode 1 in english. I have already seen all the episodes but stopped watching when it became Rock Lee's anime. That just ruined it! It started off with the theme song but then started to flicker. Suddenly I'm falling through a ton of lights that glistened and held the colors of a beatiful rainbow. It was like I wasn't even falling, just...sinking. Then a big creature appeared. A beautiful silver dragon with ten tails.

"Miku, I have called you because I am endangered. The Akatsuki are after me, things didn't end like you thought they did. The Akatsuki survived. Please aid me." It said, it's voice sounding male. "But to so you must start at the beginning, use your Kekki Genki and help my world." He then disappeared in a flash of light that entered into me. I suddenly felt warm and passed out. 

I awoke later to frigments of light and the cheerful song of birds drifting to my ears. Putting my arm infront of my eyes, I squinted. Shooting up into a sitting form I looked around. Many shades of green clashed with the light. Butterflies of many colors fluttered through the rays. Next to me was my bag and my suitcase which was strangely filled with my belongings. Standing up I turned in a full circle, taking in everything. Normal kids would freak out but something told me to stay calm and walk. Grabbing my bag, I put my arms through the straps making my bag hang off my shoulders. Then I stupped down and grabbed the handle of my suitcase and began walking, in a daze. I didn't notice where I was going till I heard a voice.

"Hey, stop! Please state your name and business." I turned and my eyes widened. Standing there was a brunette man with a headband around his forehead. The headband was a dark, navy blue and held a metal rectangle in the center. On that triangle was THE Hidden Leaf Village symbol. Looking around I noticed where I was. The gate, the buildings, the mountain with the four faces. "Answer me young lady!" He demanded. I looked at him, still in shock. I was in Naruto! This had to be a dream, but something was telling me it wasn't. Quickly, I devised a plan to make sure I staid here, I mean come one! Any self respecting Naruto Fan would do the same. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just so...overwhelmed with the beauty of the village. I am Mizu Yume and I wish to stay here and be a ninja." I said, real excitment in my voice. I was so giddy. I was in the world of my dreams! 

"Ok, wheres your parents?" He asked. My smile faded, I was gonna tell the truth but it would seem like a lie to me. 

"My dad ran off when I was young and my mother didn't want me anyways." I said quietly. 

"Well no offense but we're gonna need some paperwork." He said. Oh no!

(~This means the dragon is Speaking~)  
~Front top pocket of your suitcase.~ A voice said. I looked around but couldn't find the owner. Then it struck me, the voice sounded just like the dragon! Unzipping the front pocket, I took out a couple of pieces of paper that where neatly folded. I handed them to the man and he looked them over. 

"Ok then, follow me, I'll take you to the Hokage." He said and started walking towards the big building. I happily followed, practiculy skipping. "So it says here that you mother raised you in the middle of the forest so you have no birth village. So I guess all you had was your mother." He said looking at me from over his shoulder. 

"Ya, and my twin brother. He disappeared 5 years ago though." I said sadly. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said. We then reached the building and he took me inside. "Lord Hokage, there is someone here to see you." The man said, knocking on the door. I couldn't believe this is happening. I was finally gonna have the life I always dreamed of! Then my happyness dulled. But what about Merrick? 

~Don't worry child, you'll find him.~ The dragon said kindly into my thoughts. This brought my mood back up. Thats when I noticed that the door was opened. 

"She must be a bit nervous. Come on Ms. Yume, theres nothing to worry about." the man said smiling. I walked in, sitting on the chair infront of Lord Hokage's desk. 

"Hello Ms. Yume. It's nice to meet you. So from the paperwork I was given, everything is set. So your escort that brought you here will take you to your new home. You will be given some allowance and your education will be paid for. Now I hope you feel at home in our village. Good luck Ms. Yume. Oh, and I'll have someone show you to the academy in the morning ok?" He asked. I gave a nod and he smiled nicely at me and the man escorted me to my new home. A single person apartment. I unpacked my belongings and found that with them where a weapon pouch, some kunai's and shurikans, a ninja outfit, and a necklace with a silver dragon, rolled up in a tight coil. Smiling, I put it one and went to the kitchen. It was all empty so I made a list and left with the money the man left on the table. I didn't come home till later that night. After eating dinner and taking a shower, I went to sleep, praying that I wouldn't wake up at my old home. 

Sunlight fluttered in through my window, targeting my eyes. I opened them slowly, groaning and looked at the clock. It read '6:00' on it and I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Looking around I suddenly perked up and smiled. I was still here! With a spring in my step I changed into my ninja clothes. I wore a black, sleevless dress like Sakura's that had silver trimming,with black, fingerless gloves that went to my elbows. Then I wore black shorts that went to my knees and black ninja shoes. I then put my hair up into two pigtails. Smiling, I put my weapon pouch, filled with my weapons, on my right thigh and walked out the door, almost colliding with an orange blob. I then stopped and my eyes widened in shock. There in his orange glory was Naruto Uzamaki! He grinned at me, ajusting his goggles that where on his forehead. 

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage, believe it!" He said. I smiled at him, my eyes gleamed in excitment. 

"I'm Mizu Yume! It's nice to meet you Naruto!" I said happily. 

"Well I'm escorting you to the academy so lets go!" He said and ran off. Giggling I followed suit, running slightly behind him. He led me into the classroom and went to go sit down. Everyone was looking at me. That made sense since I was new here. Then Iruka-sensei came in and looked at me. 

"Oh, hello. You must be Mizu Yume. I'm Iruka, your sensei till you graduate. Please introduce yourself." He said nicely, smilling at me. I gave a nod and looked at the otheres, silently looking at THE nine. 

"Hello, I am Mizu Yume and I hope we can be allies as well as friends." I said bowing. I then stood up and saw everyone looking at me, like they expected something. 

"Well thank you Mizu, now go sit next to Sasuke since that is the only seat not taken." He said, then I got a lot of glares from the girls. "Sasuke Uchiha, please raise you hand." He said. He raised his hand and I went over and sat down. I just couldn't stop staring at his hair. It's just like in the anime! 

"Excuse me, Uchiha-kun?" I asked, poking his shoulder. He sighed in annoyance then looked at me. 

"What!?" He said coldly, my eyes however where still on his hair. 

"Can I touch your hair?" I asked, I always wanted to find this out. Before he could answer I put my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair. "Wow, no gel!" I said in shock. "Not even a single wire!" I gasped. I then noticed the quietness and looked around and saw everyone looking at me weirdly. "What?" I asked taking my hand away from his hair. Everyone then turned away and continued looking at Iruka-sensei. Looking back at Sasuke I saw him giving me a weird look before looking out the window. The second the bell rang, all the girls circled me. Sakura and Ino then stepped forward. 

"What did his hair feel like?" They asked. 

"Duck feathers!" I said blankly. They then squealed and left, leaving me to to tend to my hurt ears. I felt a slight poke at my shoulder and turned to see Sasuke. "Ya?" I asked. 

"Why did you want to touch my hair?" Heasked. 

"Because I wanted to know if you did anything to it to make it look like that." I said. 

"Why aren't you swooning over me?" He asked suspicious. I pretended to look him up and down though I already knew what he looked like. 

"Sorry, your not my type. My type don't have a duck ass on their head." I said simply. I heard a laugh and looked over to see Naruto. I then turned back to Sasuke and saw him glaring at me. He then 'Hn'ed and left. 

"That was awesome! Finally! A girl who isn't crazy about Sasuke!" He said happily. I smiled at him. 

"Hey, wanna get some ramen?I want to get to know my best friend more." I said, he looked confused. 

"Who's your best friend?" He said stupidly. 

"You of course." I said laughing, his eyes then lit up. 

"Really? Cool, we're best friends, believe it!" He said putting his hands behind his head. "Lets go!" He said and walked out with me following. He led me to THE ramen hut and we sat ordered and we sat there eating. Man this ramen tasted better then top ramen! Afterwords I paid and we left, heading for my place. He then walked into the apartment next to my'n and I blinked. Naruto Uzamaki lives right next door to me! This was awesome! Smiling I went inside, took a shower,then laid down, drifting into sleep. 

I woke up in the morning and got ready like yesterday, eating a bannana as I walked out, being greeted by the escort. 

"Where's Naruto?" I asked, he sighed in annoyance. Oh great. walked to the edge of the balcony walkway and looked at the faces of past Hokages. They where painted. So started the first episode. The escort took me to the school and I sat down, waiting for Iruka-sensei to drag in a tied up Naruto. He did so a few minutes later. "Naruto, cool artwork!" I said smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He smiled up at me. 

"You saw it? Great! It was cool huh? Believe it!" He shouted, laughing. 

"I know your new Mizu but please don't encourage him." Iruka-sensei said sighing. 

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." I said, then when he wasn't looking I gave Naruto a big smile and two thumbs up before returning to normal when he turned around. 

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Iuka said angrily. 

"Hmph." Naruto said before turning his head to the side. Iruka sensei then pointed dramaticaly at Naruto. 

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" He said, Everyone groaned. "Mizu, you may choose if you want to or not because your new." He said. 

"No, I want to, it wouldn't be fair." I said. Then everyone lined up and Sakara went first. Man it's weird seeing her with long hair. 

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!" She said making the handsighn before transforming into Iruka-sensei. 

"Transformed into me. Goood." Iruka-sensei said, scribbling into his notepad.

"Yes I did it!" She said jumping. I then somehow saw Inner Sakura. 

"I kicked butt!" It said in fierce determination, clenshing a fist forward. Then Sakura turned to Sasuke who was infront of me. 

"Sasuke, did you see that?" She asked, jumping up and down. 

"Next…Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka-sensei said as Sakura went to the back of the line. Sasuke then steps up and transforms quickly into Iruka-sensei. 

"Uh, good. Next, Mizu Yume." He said and Sasuke went to the back of the line as I took a step forward. I quickly made the handsign. 

"Transform!" I said focusing all my willpower and chakra into an image. I heard a poof and looked at Iruka sensei. He looked suprised. 

"Good job, transforming into Hinata." He said. I undid the transformation and smiled at Hinata who was blushing. 

"Please don't think I was making fun of you Hinata-chan, I just love your hair color and your eyes." I said smiling at her making her smile. 

"Next Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka-sensei said. I knew what was coming. 

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru said angrily. 

"We always pay for your screw-ups." Ino's comment followed. 

"Leave Naruto alone! Maybe if he had friends to hang out with he wouldn't be in trouble!" I said glaring at everyone but Hinata. 

"What about you!" Ino countered yelling at me. 

"I only met him yesterday and I wouldn't be a good influence. Which reminds me, Naruto! You should of woken me up! I wanted to help the second I saw what you did." I whined looking at him making everyone looked shock. 

"Sorry Mizu, I would've if I had known you wanted to help." He said. He then steps forward. 

"Naruto, do your best." I heard Hinata whisper quietly. 

"Transform!" He said. Chakra then started to swirl around him and there was a poof and there stood a naked, girl with blonde pigtails. She/Naruto winked at Iruka-sensei and blows a kiss. He then flies back and Naruto returned to himself. I burst up laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my sexy jutsu!" Naruto said laughing. I then stopped laughing and walked up to Naruto, lightly hitting him in the back of the head. 

"What the Hell ya pervert!?" I teased. "Do that infront of me again and I'll drop kick ya ass into oblivion." I joked. We both grinned and laughed slightly. Then Iruka-sensei sprang forward with tissues in his noes looking pissed off. 

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning! " He yelled. The class the returned to normal and we continued class, I followed Iruka-sensei and Naruto to the Hokage Mountain. I then went with Naruto to help clean the faces. 

"Why are you helping me? I'm the one in trouble." He said, I grinned at him. 

"Because that's what friends do!" I said happily. I was slowly starting to forget my old life and I was finally happy for the first time in 5 years. 

"Thanks Mizu!" He said happily. Then he glared at the wall infront of him, "This sucks though. Loser." He mummbled as we continued to wash the wall. 

"Your not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." Iruka-sensei said. "Mizu however is free to go whenever." He said. 

"I'm not leaving till Naruto does." I said determined. 

"Mizu!" Naruto stared at me in shock. He then continued rubbing at the paint. 

"Naruto? Mizu?" Iruka-sensei said down to us. 

"What do ya want now sensei?" Naruto asked annoyed. 

"Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you two have cleaned this all up, I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do ya think?" He asked. 

"Haa, now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" He said completely determined. Laughing I started washing faster and we where done in no time. Getting back up, Iruka-sensei took us down to the Ramen Shop. We ordered some ramen and started eating. 

"Naruto? " Iruka-sensei asked. Naruto looked up at him while slurping a mouth full of ramen. 

"Hmm?" He asked, his mouth kinda full. 

"Why would you do that to the hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are don't you?" He asked. Naruto took a slurp. I looked up as well, swallowing what was in my mouth. I knew the answer...but I just couldn't remember how it was worded. 

"Course I do."-slurp-"Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tails fox. He was the most amazing." Naruto said, excited. 

"Then why did you-" He started but was interrupted. 

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage." He said, then pointed his chopsticks at Iruka-sensei. "A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!" He yelled. 

"Yah! And I'm gonna be his professional bodyguard!" I cheered standing up. Naruto threw a smile at me then looked at Iruka-sensei. 

"Uh…by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor sensei." He said. 

"You want another bowl?" He asked. 

"Um um. Well…I wanna try on your headband. Come on, please." Naruto begged.

"Yah, me too! Me too!" I cheered raising my hand.

"Uh…oh this?" He said touching his headband. "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you've finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow. Which reminds me, Mizu, your new so don't worry about tomorrow ok?" He said.

"Nah ah, Im entering, and I'm passing!" I said grinning. 

"That is so uncool!" Naruto whined, not hearing about what I was saying before, making me giggle.

"Ha ha. Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?" Iruka-sensei asked. 

"Uuhhh…I want another bowl!" Naruto said quicly making Iruka-sensei laugh hysterically, I would of too but...my mouth was full of ramen. After a some more bowls we split from Iruka-sensei and went home. "Hey Mizu, is what you said earlier true?" He asked looking at me and I smiled. 

"Yep! When you become Hokage I will protect you!" I said pumping my fists. 

"Alright! We'll be unstoppable! Believe it!" He shouted making me laugh. We then went our separate ways once we got to the apartments and I took a shower, jumping into bed afterward.

I woke up and quickly got dressed and ready, eating a apple before walking out. I waited a bit for Naruto then left as we raced to the Academy. I skidded throught the door and shot my hands up. 

"I win!" I shouted as Naruto jogged in. We then walked to our seats and sat down, waiting. Iruka-sensei then walked in holding a clipboard. 

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka-sensei said and I flinched, even though I know Naruto will pass in the end...how did I know that again? Never mind. 

"Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never gonna pass!" He grumbled. 

"Don't worry Naruto! You'll pass, if ya don't then I don't pass either!" I said. He looked at me in shock. 

"What? You don't have to!" He said, I gave him a smile. 

"I know." I said and stood up when my name was called. "Wish me luck Naruto!" I said and walked out. Glaring at the white haired man I made the necessary hands signs. I don't know why but I don't like him. 

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"I said and 10 clones of me popped up making them gape at me. Wait how did I know that jutsu, I've never studied it...I don't even know if I've ever heard of it.

~That doesn't matter right now, I'll explain it later.~ The dragon said soothingly. 

"You pass Mizu!" He said going to hand me my handband. 

"I'll get my headband when Naruto gets his!" I said and Iruka-sensei looked shocked. I then walked out as Naruto was called, I waited and Naruto came out with a headband but he looked sad. He then stood infront of me and handed me the headband. 

"I don't want to hold you back. Take it!" He said and left. I stared sadly at the headband and looked the way Naruto left. Afterwards all the othere kid's parents where there, hugging their kids and congradulating them as I stood next to Naruto. 

"There, do you see him?" I heard a woman say and I looked up to see two women talking. I was hidden in the shadows of the tree so they didn't see me. 

"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed." The othere said. 

"Hmph! Well it serves him right." The first said smugly. 

"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-" The first one started but was stopped. 

"Shhh! We're not aloud to talk about that!" The othere said.I growled and walked up to them. 

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about Naruto! He has a heart that is pure which is more then I can say for you two! You stand to the side and look at him coldly when you know nothing about him! Have you ever thought that he acts the way he does because of how you treat him!" I yelled, outraged at the to women. They backed away scared before quickly walking off. I smirked smugly and turned around but saw that Naruto was gone. My smile dropped and I walked home alone, worried about Naruto. That night as I was eating dinner there was a knock at my door and Iruka-sensei stood there panting. 

"Mizu, Naruto stole a scroll, is he here?" He asked. My eyes widened and I put my shoes on. 

"Come on. I don't know how but I think I know where he is!" I yelled and ran with him following. We soon got to a clearing where Naruto stood panting. 

"It's all over. He he he he he he." Iruka-sensei said laughing. 

"Te he he he" Naruto giggled, putting his hand behind his head. 

"Huh?" Iruka-sensei said confused. 

"Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto said smiling. "Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu then your gonna let me graduate then Mizu will graduate and everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes." Naruto said happily. 

"Huh? Whered you get that idea?!" Iruka-sensei said in shock, Naruto started flapping his arms. I looked at Naruto worried but something told me I should be worried about someone else, someone dangerous.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!" He says as he spun around to show the scroll. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place." He said but stopped when he saw our shocked faces. 

"I knew there was something wrong with him!" I said. Iruka then pushed Naruto away from multiple kunai flying toward them getting hit in his arms and legs. "Naruto! Iruka-sensei!" I yelled. 

"I see you found out little hide away." Mizuki appeared. 

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" Iruka-sensei grunted. Mizuki kneeled on a branch of a near by tree.

"Traitor! Im gonna kick your-" I shouted but was interrupted.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now." He demanded.

"Wait a minute!" He said looking from Iruka-sensei, Mizuki, and me. "What's going on here!?" Iruka-sensei pulled out one of the kunai and threw it. 

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that puts this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!" He said making Naruto gasp.

"Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he dosen't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki said.

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" I yelled to him. At this point I really wanted to kick that guy to a world where he will be put into slavery by goblins and trolls! 

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at the wounded Iruka-sensei and I. 

"Stop lying Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei yelled. 

"Don't let him trick you Naruto!" I said worried. Then Mizuki started laughing. 

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying." He said. 

"No Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei said paniced. 

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago" Mizuki said. 

"What decree?" Naruto asked. 

"Everyone knows except you and maybe Mizu. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!" Mizuk grinned. 

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" He asked. 

"Don't tell him, it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled. I didn't know what to do, all of this seemed so familiar and I didn't want what was gonna happen next to happen.

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tailed fox is inside you!" Mizuka laughed and Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped. It felt like I already knew this information. "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tailed fox!" He said. 

"STOOOP IT!" Iruka yelled as Naruto stood there shocked. 

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for being alive!" He said. 

"No! No no no no!" Naruto yelled and bended down. Blue chakra then started to swirl around him.Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3

Top of Form 4

Bottom of Form 4

Top of Form 5

Bottom of Form 5

"Naruto..." Iruka-sensei and I said quietly. I was worried. He was eating up this man's lies. 

"No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka and Mizu hates you!" Mizuki yelled at him. 

"That's not true! I am going to be his greates protector! So shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" I yelled as my rage began to boil. I noticed that silver chakra began to swirl around me like it did with Naruto. "Naruto will be the greatest Hokage and everyone will adore him and beg for his forgiveness because he is of pure heart!" I yelled. 

"Mizu!" Naruto said looking at me. 

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki yelled throwing a giant shuriken at him. I quickly ran in front of him, my arms spread out. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. 

"Naruto, Mizu,duck!" Iruka-sensei yelled. I opened my eyes to see him facing Naruto and I, the shuriken stabbed in his back. 

"Iruka-sensei!" I yelled. 

"W-Why...?" Naruto asked us, looking between Iruka-sensei and I.  
"We're best friends Naruto, that's what best friends do, look out for eachother and stand up for eachother." I said smiling at him. "Now can we worry about the teacher with a GIANT FRICKEN KUNAI IN HIS BACK!" I added worried about Iruka-sensei. But once again I was ignored.

"Becuase you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class...Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student... So I acted like an idiot." He said looking at Naruto. "It was tough... Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right?" Iruka-sensei asked him. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware." Iruka-sensei said. Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei who had tears in his then started laughing. 

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents and Mizu probably is scared to death of you! They just wants to get that scroll back." He laughed. Naruto then ranaway from us. 

"NARUTO! Damnit, Gullible boy!" I yelled chasing after him. I soon caught up with him. "Naruto, I don't hate you and I'm not scared!" I said. "~We are the same.~" Me and the dragon said at the same time though only I could hear him. Naruto looked at me and we stopped behind a tree. 

"How are we the same?" He asked, heartbroken at Mizuki's words. 

"Your not the only one that holds a tailed beast baka. The ten tailed dragon brought me to your village. I felt a connection with you the second I met you."I told him. It was true but at first I thought it was for a different reason that had to do with the ever fading memory of my old life. 

"Really?" Naruto asked, I gave him a smile and a thumbs up. 

"Believe it!" I said grinning at him. He smiled too. Then we heard voices and hid behind the tree. 

"What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?" Mizuki's voice said. 

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll." Iruka-sensei's voice followed. 

"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me." Mizuki said and I growled quietly. 

"Same as you?" Iruka-sensei asked confused. 

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use its powers." Mizuki said, his voice sounded like he thought he had victory. Naruto had to keep me from running out and killing that moron. Let me tell you, I had so many morbid kill plans that were highly illegal where I came from...wherever that is.

"Yeah, you're right." Iruka-sensei said leaving Naruto and I shocked. 

"I knew it. Iruka-sensei doesn't recognize me inside." Naruto whispered sadly. 

"Naruto! That can't be true! I bet you a bowl of ramen it isnt!" I said to him. For some reason I knew it wasn't true. 

"If he was a monster fox." Iruka-sensei said leaving Naruto shocked and me grinning in victory, he owes me a bowl of ramen. "But Naruto is different. He's... He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him but Mizu. He knows the pain of others." Iruka-sensei said confidently. "He's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Iruka-sensei yelled at Mizuki and I looked at Naruto to seem him crying.

"Awwww, Nawuto need a tissue?" I playfully teased and he shoved me slightly.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" He stuttered, sniffling. 

"What an idiot. Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back." Mizuki said as the sound of something being untied found it's way to my ears. "Die now!" He yelled but Naruto jumped out and attacked Mizuki making the shuriken go astray. I then jumped out and stood infront of Iruka-sensei. 

"Naruto! Mizu!" Iruka-sensei said in shock. 

"Damn you!" Mizuki growled. 

"Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, his voice filled with venom. 

"We'll kill you if you do."I added with just as much venom. 

"Talk while you can. I'll finish two kids like you in a flash." Mizuki said confidently. 

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." Naruto yelled. 

"Add another thousand to that! You need some bread and jam Mizuki, cause your toast." I said smirking. 

"Why don't you try if you can, you monster fox! You too you little brat!" Mizuki yelled and Naruto and I nodded to eachother and wemade the handsigns. 

"Shadow replication!" We both yelled and clones of us appeared surrounding Mizuki. 

"Mizu, how did you?" Naruto asked. 

"I don't know how I know it but I used it to pass my exam." I said smiling. 

"Naruto...Mizu... you used the shadow replication?" Iruka-sensei said in awe. "I knew the jutsu Mizu used earlier was familiar. " Iruka-sensei said then he grinned. 

"It's a high class technique where you create a real body." Iruka said. 

"What..?" Mizuki said shocked. 

"What's the matter? Come and get me. Come on." All the Naruto's taunted. 

"Yah or are you some scared baby!" My clones said snickering. Mizuki fell backwards in confusion. 

"If you're not coming..." All the Naruto's said. 

"We're coming!" My clones and I ended. Then all the Naruto's and I's attacked Mizuki as he screamed. We beat him up pretty good. When we where finished he was knocked out with blood oozing from his mouth. All the clones where gone and Naruto and I where laughing. 

"Maybe we hurt him too much. Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asked and I looked at him. 

"Yeah..." Iruka-sensei said then mummbled to himself. He then looked back at Naruto.

"Lier...YOU HAD A GIANT SHURIKAN COMING OUT OF YOUR BACK!" I yelled annoyed.

"Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Iruka-sensei said either not caring or not listening to what I yelled...I think the latter, and Naruto went over to him a bit confused. Iruka-sensei had him shut his eyes then took off his headband and put it on Naruto. I almost squealed in excitement but I didn't because I hate squealing. 

"Sensei, are you done yet?" Naruto whined. 

"All right, open your eyes."Iruka-sensei said and Naruto then slowly opened his eyes.

"Congratulations. You graduate." Iruka-sensei said and Naruto stood shocked. I glomped him and laughed happily. I then took my headband out from my pocket and tied it around my neck. 

"We're ninja's now Naruto!" I said excitingly. 

"You mean you never intended to continue without Naruto? You where serious!?" Iruka-sensei said in shock and I gave a nod. Naruto smiled and locked me in a hug and we both stood there laughing. "All right, lets celebrate. I'll treat you both to ramen!" Iruka-sensei said. Naruto and I looked at eachother then tackled Iruka-sensei into a hug. 

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and I yelled. 

"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka-sensei said flinching. We backed off. 

"I'm so sorry Iruka-sensei." I said and he smiled kindly at us. We then left to the Ramen shop. Naruto and I dancing and singing along the way. 

"We are ninjas, the mighty mighty ninjas. With or jutsus we cannot be beat." Naruto and I sang, our voices raising into the sky. My old life was now nothing but a whisper, a dream that I can't recall. The feeling I had told me this is where I belong, with my new friend. 

Top of Form 6

Bottom of Form 6


End file.
